Justice League Unlimited: Dead Reckoning AU Part II
by ScarletChorus2002
Summary: What if Grodd's DNA Reconfiguration was partially successful? How will the Trinity, trapped in their gorilla forms, reverse their new appearances?


_**CHAPTER I**_

 **TALA**

Gorilla City, though secluded from the rest of the world, was a technologically advanced metropolis home to a race of super intelligent gorillas. Their cloaking technology shielding the city from the outside world and maintaining decades of peace.

 _Not anymore,_ Tala smiled as she witnessed the chaos around her.

Within the city, a fierce battle raged between the invading Legion of Doom led by her master, Gorilla Grodd and the city's pitiful inhabitants. That is, until the accursed Justice League arrive. This invasion would have succeeded had it not been for the Trinity; Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Batman, who at this moment, were tipping the tide in the City's favor.

 _The full force of the Legion is bearing down on this pitiful city and yet we're losing to a bunch of primates and just three Superheroes?_ Granted, it was the Trinity. The, as they would say, the 'boy scout' Superman whose powers and strengths have yet to be rivaled. The 'high and mighty' Amazon harlot, Wonder Woman, gifted with the power of the Greek Gods and flaunts her body like a swimsuit model. And the ever-sulking Batman who never seems to smile.

She wondered if he even smiled as a child.

Before, when the organization was starting out, the Legion was incredibly successful across the globe. Bank robberies, prison breakouts, taking hostages, the minor supervillain crime. The Justice League would have been too spread thin to tackle all these crimes, orchestrated by two or up to five villains per operation. Tala was impressed with Grodd's strategy. However, as soon as Grodd shifted his focus to large scale operations involving these elusive magical artifacts everyone but Grodd and Tala knew what to do with them, the Legion's chain of successes have dwindled.

And it seems like this operation too could fail.

But she shook off these defeatist thoughts and focused on executing her master's final plan. Deep in the innermost epicenter of the city was the cloaking control tower, where she, Lex Luthor, and Grodd were in the main reactor chamber.

"Tala," Grodd said, holding out his huge gorilla hand, "we're ready for the Heart."

Tala walked up to him to offer the magically-infused orb to him, which he then placed at the center of the reactor. This powerful reactor fueled the massive cloak generator that shielded Gorilla City from the human race for centuries. And now it was going to be retooled for her master's plan.

She never did understand Grodd's master plan. Even though she's long been around to hear and witness the many hair brained schemes countless villains have tried to pull off, this was by far the most insane. But at the same time, she did wonder if not questioning him was for the best. For perhaps Grodd would have distrusted her if she asked too many questions. And because she kept her mouth shut while fake flirting with him from time to time to win his affection, it's why Grodd guaranteed that she wouldn't be affected by this massive change that was about to happen thanks to her being a Homo Magi.

The reactor started to hum loudly once the mystical orb was placed. A great deal of power was clearly emanating. The reactor hadn't even been activated yet.

"Good," Lex Luthor said, "now all I have to do is install this mind-control module." He placed a helmet-shaped device, the same that Grodd used years ago to mind control an entire city, on top of the orb. "And now, you can project your will over the entire world…" He then turned to Grodd. "Present company excepted, of course."

Tala couldn't help but pity the bald former billionaire trying to play supervillain. Lex's late involvement in the Legion and him trying his best to get something from Grodd always did seem pitiful and sad to her. Other than being some schizophrenic brainiac, what did he actually have to offer to the Legion? Lex trying to look like Grodd's equal or superior counterpart was also painful.

 _He'll soon know his place._

"Hmm, actually, that's just what I _wanted_ you to think," Grodd said, much to Luthor's surprise. "My true plans are far more grand. Tala?"

That was her cue. The sorceress raised her hands, and a small, rectangular device magically materialized into her hands before handing it over to Grodd.

Luthor looked at the object curiously. It took him a while but after close examination, he said, "Some sort of genetic reconfiguration matrix?" he presumed.

"You show some impressive intellect," Grodd said condescendingly, as he installed the device into the control panel, "for a _Homo Sapien_."

Grodd grinned as he activated the reactor. The humming sound became almost deafening while the control panels showed the readings were already at full capacity. Soon lightning began to spark.

"Using the massive carrier-wave that, thanks to the Heart, Gorilla City's cloaking generator can now produce," Grodd began, "I'm about to send a signal that will rewrite humanoid DNA. A devolution ray that will turn every man, woman and child on Earth… into a gorilla!"

She couldn't wait to see the look on Lex.

 **BATMAN**

Bizarro took not one, not two but three strikes to the face before he was staggered, allowing Superman to deliver one final blow, sending Bizarro through several walls of concrete.

"That should be enough of him, for a while." Superman said, patting his hands together. His attention then turned to Batman who was just below him fighting the many grunts from the Legion in hand to hand combat. By the time Superman descended to the ground, Batman had just finished off the last henchman.

"You okay?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, let's wrap this up," he said, looking at the massive tower that Solovar, police chief of Gorilla City designated as being breached by Grodd himself.

Suddenly, a blue aura emitted from the tower. The two watched as the aura grew larger and larger, shooting outwards.

"Where's Wonder Woman?" Batman said. Keeping his concern for Diana subdued.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

 _Such devastation…_

Diana, or to most people, Wonder Woman, took in the damage done to this impressive city thanks to the Legion of Doom. It shook her. Despite being a warrior her whole life, she often never was prepared to see the untold destruction mankind could bring unto itself, or even to others such as in this case. Even though the Legion was led by a renegade gorilla, it still primarily consisted of humans who are only in it for the riches or worse, satisfaction from causing all this pain and destruction.

She collected herself and focused on the task at hand.

Diana got herself separated from the other two due to the sheer amount of chaos and overwhelming numbers from the Legion. She was just about to radio in the other two on where to proceed next. She heard Solovar mention something about a tower and how it was taken over by Grodd. From her location in a narrow alleyway, she couldn't see it.

Nor the powerful energy that was just about to meet with her.

A massive bright blue energy wall appeared at the end of the alleyway. It surged closer towards her at a surprising speed.

"Gods," she said before reaching for the earpiece. "Superman, Batman. Do you read?" There was no response. Just static. It m _ust be the energy field interfering with the comms_. She watched as the wall of energy continued heading towards her. She didn't have much time to think. She likely wasn't going to escape in time.

And so, she stood her ground like a true Amazonian. She got into a stance where she would deliver a powerful punch to maybe hopefully shatter this shield or whatever it was. Just as the wall was in striking distance, she struck at the wall with all her strength and… easily punched through?

It felt like she just punched through nothing. But she felt something strange happen. Her right arm that just went through felt more… muscular and heavier? But before she could process it, the wave of energy engulfed her. When the blinding blue energy seemingly passed through her, she felt awfully strange. Like her whole body had just changed entirely in an instant. She felt like she just gained a tremendous amount of weight, that she got hairier all over her body, and her face too felt like it was radically restructured.

She saw her arm looking incredibly bulky and hairy. Her palms looking darker. She turned to a building on her side and saw in a mirror's reflection a gorilla in her armor staring back at her.

"Great Hera!" Her eyes widened. "I'm a gorilla!?"

Her Amazonian beauty, something she never really considered, was erased entirely and replaced with this hairy overweight gorilla body and appearance.

"Diana!" Came Bruce's voice from behind her.

 _No, he can't see me like this._

Her heart raced knowing he'd see the Amazon beauty now as a gorilla. But she reluctantly turned to see… two gorillas in Superman's and Bruce's costumes?

She blinked, aghast. "It got you too?" she asked.

"Seems so," Bruce said, his costume torn in places from the sudden growth and new physique.

"We have to stop the source before it spreads around the world," Superman said. "We'll fly to the tower," he said, indicating Wonder Woman who promptly nodded. Bruce would have to get there by foot.

Using the powers gifted to her from birth by the Greek Gods, she would be able to levitate off the ground and fly directly to the destination. She got off the ground but found it incredibly difficult to rise higher to fly over the building blocks. It felt as if her massive gain in weight was limiting her. She saw Superman equally struggling to fly. They both descended onto the ground, almost violently from their new mass.

"It seems we won't be able to fly in this… state," she said, embarrassed.

Bruce then said, "Looks like I'll be having company then."

 **TALA**

She was speechless.

He guaranteed she wouldn't be affected.

 _He promised!_

Within the main reactor, despite the lightning bolts surging dangerously from conduit to conduit, she and Lex were in a state of shock upon their transformations. Meanwhile, she could see that deceitful ape enjoying the sight of Lex as a bald gorilla while Grodd was admiring her new gorilla look. Strangely, her fur was similar to her hair color and she retained her light skin.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lex said to Tala, feeling his hairless scalp and seeing how he lacked the fur around the body like a regular gorilla.

"G- Grodd," Tala said, mustering the strength, "You said I wouldn't turn, baby."

"Change of plans, dear," Grodd replied to the horrified sorceress gorilla. "In my gorilla-filled world, I'll need every loyal gorilla to serve me." He then heard the cocking of a pistol. His eyes shifted to Lex. "A mutiny, Lex?"

"You could say that," Lex's grip got firmer as the pistol was aimed directly at Grodd's head.

"Go ahead." He said confidently.

Tala watched as Lex smiled and decided to pull the trigger.

But he couldn't.

"What the-"

But then, something caught her attention far off in the distance. "They're here!" Tala called out.

Grodd's attention turned to see the Justice League. Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman as gorillas slowly charging at him.

She saw him express disappointment.

Seeing his plans about to go up in smoke, as they would say, was music to her ears after what he just did to her. That said, she didn't want to be around with the Justice League.

She could leave Grodd to the Justice League…

 **SUPERMAN**

A lightning bolt surged towards Superman but miraculously he punched right through it. Much to Grodd's shock.

"Tell me how to stop it!" Superman demanded from Grodd.

Before Grodd to answer, behind them, they heard the sounds of Wonder Woman and Batman screaming. He turned to see that they had just been struck by a powerful streak of electricity, sending them flying into the air.

"Wonder Woman! Batman!"

He took a step forward to help his friends but a lightning bolt came crashing down at him, causing his vision to blur and ears to ring.

Spotting this dire situation and newly arisen opportunity, Grodd ordered to Tala, "Get us out of here, Tala. As well as those two."

Tala nodded and raised her purple furred arms, opening a portal for them to escape as well as another portal for Wonder Woman and Batman who laid on the ground.

Superman recovered from the dazed state, only to see Grodd, Lex, and Tala gone. He could now help his friends who probably were still lying unconscious behind him. But every second he wasted, the devolution ray would be spreading further across the globe.

Knowing that he did not know how to shut it off through the control panel, he took the simple and blunt approach. He grabbed onto the control panel with his strong gorilla palms only to receive an immense painful electrocution that sent him screaming. But he soldiered on, tightened his grip, and with all his strength, he tore the reactor right off the floor and tossed it against the wall.

A blinding light, following the sound of an explosion, engulfed him before there was nothing but the dark.

 _ **CHAPTER II**_

 **GRODD**

Grodd could feel the piercing glares by everyone in the conference room. It was understandable too, given how he tried transforming them all into gorillas. Any sane individual would have never called a meeting after pulling a knife behind everyone's back like he did. All these superpowered villains could easily usurp his power, especially with everyone here in the room with him. He probably didn't even have any allies left.

And he knew these villains all knew that. Gorilla-fied villains to be exact.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence and build up, someone finally broke the peace.

"You've got some nerves turning us all into hairy apes, Grodd." Doctor Polaris said, his armor clearly looking stretched to its limit. "I assume you're having a good laugh?"

"Not exactly," Grodd said calmly, "But I have been grinning more lately."

There he could feel their glares intensify.

The room was so packed with villains that the majority couldn't have a seat along the grand table.

A purple furred and orange skinned gorilla who Grodd recognized as Rampage unfolded her arms and pointed at him.

"Well, maybe we should turn that grin into a frown after we're done with you." She cracked her knuckles.

The rest of the villains, some getting off the chairs, were clearly united against him and ready to pummel him senselessly.

And yet Grodd maintained his smug look.

"Do you really think you can usurp me?"

In unison, he heard the cocking of a pistol and magic forming behind him.

"Lex, I can understand," Grodd said, eyes still forward. "But Tala? After I rescued you and everything we've been through?"

"Being turned into a gorilla wasn't part of the plan, Grodd," Tala said. The intensity of the magic around her fists increasing.

His grin grew even wider.

"Oh, but it was..."

 **SUPERMAN**

"Superman..." Came an echoing call. "Superman...!" It came again but louder. Superman's eyes fluttered to see Solovar above him, with the Flash next to him.

"Solovar? Flash?"

"Take it easy," Solovar said, giving him a hand.

Superman was lifted off the ground. He noticed body feeling strange before realizing that he hasn't reverted back to his human self. And he was still in the reactor room, albeit with the overloading power surges. Or the main reactor control panel.

"Did I stop it? The devolution ray," he clarified.

"If you mean throwing it upward and causing it to explode in a spectacular fashion, then yes, you stopped the devolution process."

"And good thing too," Flash jumped in, "I can't imagine running around as a fat gorilla."

Superman offered a playful smile. "Looks like I'm still a 'fat gorilla.'"

"Yes," Solovar said, "But my security force is rounding up the people left here by the Legion and most of them are also stuck as gorillas."

"So, it's permanent."

"We don't know for sure at this point. Maybe it'll take some time to revert."

"I've actually called up Zatanna and Dr. Fate," Flash said. "Maybe they can transform everyone back."

"Good," Superman said, "I'm sure Batman and Wonder Woman would love to get back to their bodies too."

Solovar and Flash exchanged a look.

"We were hoping you knew where they were."

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Diana groggily awoke from what seemed like the weirdest dream. Going to Gorilla City, fighting the Legion of Doom, and then she and her friends transforming into gorillas?

"Great Hera…" she groaned, her head aching. She tried to touch her head but her hands and arms were stuck in place. She tried again and she felt her wrist struggle against something.

"Good, you're awake." Came Bruce's voice.

"Bruce?" She uttered, she turned her head to see a gorilla in Batman's costume like in her dream. However, she noticed that he was restrained to a table. "What happened to you? And why can't I move?"

"Restraints."

Wonder Woman could now feel the metal restraints keeping her trapped against the table. Whatever material was used for the restraints, it was strong enough to overpower her Amazonian strength.

"Grodd turned us into apes in Gorilla City. Apparently Grodd captured us at some point."

Wonder Woman scanned the ceiling and what she could see of the room while strapped to the table. _Could this be the illusive lair of the Legion of Doom?_ But her mind turned to more pressing matters. "And Superman?" She turned her head to her sides but saw no one else but Bruce.

They then heard the sound heavy thumps growing louder and louder.

"We may find out soon." Batsman said.

"Comfortable?" Grodd teased as he towered over his captives.

"Change us back, Grodd!" Wonder Woman demanded.

"And why would I do that when I have two of the Trinity as my potential assets if not servants?"

"I seriously doubt you can break us," Batman said. "We've resisted your mind control before."

"And an Amazon's mind can't be undermined by mortals."

Grodd rubbed his chin. "You might be right. You two are strong willed specimen. Which is why I invited a guest."

The sound of high heels echoed the room and a purple haired human female came into view.

"Circe?" Wonder Woman exclaimed.

"Right you are, sister. Missed me?" Circe said, her voice dripping with glee. "When I heard you've been turned into a hairy gorilla, I just had to see Hippolyta's beautiful daughter." She paused to let Wonder Woman grind her ape like teeth. "Awww, don't get all angry, I'm here to help you accept your fate." She then got around behind Wonder Woman's head.

"What are you going to do to her?" Batman demanded.

"Oh," Circe began, "I just need her for a little 'family reunion'."

"A family reunion?" Wonder Woman repeated.

"May I?" Circe asked Grodd.

He nodded and Wonder Woman noticed the table recline until she was facing Circe eye to eye. Wonder Woman growled at her.

"How brutish." Circe joked, unafraid regardless.

The restraints came off and that's when Diana realized she was free. But why? Yet she didn't have time to think. If she could take out Circe and Grodd, maybe she could free Batman and escape.

She raised her enlarged arm and struck at Circe. Only to stop an inch away from her face.

"What in the Goddesses?"

"Impressive," Circe said.

"Yes, I managed to reconfigure the neural chip to include you in the list." Grodd explained.

"You planted neural chips in us to prevent us from harming you?" Batman deduced.

"Precisely. In fact, I planted every chip in the Legion without them ever realizing it. It's based on the same chip Roulette used to control the heroines of the League."

Diana flashed back to when she found herself fighting against Black Canary, the Huntress, and others in an arena to the amusement of hundreds of sleazy men. But oddly when she was under its control, she couldn't remember anything. But here, she was awake and conscious. She just couldn't seem to control her body. Why?

Grodd continued, "And I gave Circe protection from you two and the rest of my gorilla-fied minions. Without it, I probably would have my head rested on a wall as someone's trophy by now. As would Circe here if Wonder Woman wasn't controlled by the chip."

"May I?" Circe reminded to Grodd.

"Go," Grodd said. "Bring me what I need. Take the other sorceress as well."

Circe smiled. "Come," she said to Diana. "We don't want to be late."

Diana felt an urge to follow Circe out the door. Her head turned to Bruce still restrained on the table.

 _Please be okay._

 **BATMAN**

The door closed behind Diana and Batman wondered if he was ever going to see her again or what's going to happen to her. But he couldn't show his emotions lest Grodd notices it. Thus he focused on the overall big picture. "If the world has been transformed into apes," Batman said to Grodd, "why are you still here?" That caught Grodd off guard. "Shouldn't you be at the White House or the UN, establishing your new world government? Unless your plan failed."

"Good eye," he admitted.

"So, Superman did stop it."

"It seems so. Superman's efforts managed to stop the devolution ray from affecting any human settlement outside Gorilla City. That brute likely destroyed the generator in the process."

"So why haven't we changed back yet? If the devolutionary ray was powered by a magical source, shouldn't the effects revert once that source is destroyed?"

Grodd chuckled. "That's because it wasn't just magic. Thanks to a certain DNA configuration module, I was able to rewrite the genetic code of any living being that's a part of the primate umbrella. Monkeys, humans, they all would have devolved into gorillas."

"You've combined science with magic."

"Precisely. You can't revert back to your puny human selves because my technology rewrote your DNA. And it was the magic that was able to transform all the coding into a devolutionary ray that would have engulfed the earth."

"And what's your endgame?"

"If that oaf hadn't destroyed the device, first the world would have been devolved. Then a second wave would have been unleashed that then affected the mind, bending the entire world to my control. And you and your friends are going to help me." Grodd grabbed some helmet with wires attached and placed it over his head.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

"I demand to know what you want, Circe," Diana said, trailing behind her most hated enemy in the corridors. An evil sorceress, Circe enjoyed toying around with the Amazons and Mankind for her selfish reasons. A few times she has attempted to usurp her mother, Hippolyta, but lately she's been trying to live a life of luxury in man's world, occasionally engaging in heists involving jewels, diamonds, and the sorts. It's why Diana wanted to know what's Circe doing with Grodd in the first place.

"Why, to torment you, of course."

 _Of course she does. How could I forget?_ Memories of Diana being transformed into a pig flashed before her eyes. It was humiliating and while she wasn't exactly conscious during that, she still could still remember certain points from that experience.

Circe continued, "Nothing brings me more joy than seeing Hippolyta's daughter humiliated."

"And that's why you're joining forces with Grodd? The same monster who tried turning the world into gorillas? If the devolution ray didn't stop, then you would have become a slave to Grodd as well."

"Not exactly, Diana." Circe answered. But before she could, a purple-haired gorilla in a black dress was talking towards them. "Ah, Tala I take it?"

They could hear Tala growling. "Why do you need me?"

"Grodd said I could take another pet with me. Speaking of which, he was just telling me about the failed coup. Don't worry, I myself never would have seen that coming. Good thing I wasn't part of the Legion until just today, huh?"

Tala's growl got even louder but Diana noticed how Tala seemed to be incapable of lashing out.

"Besides," Circe continued, "I need a little something from you back in your lair. Open up a portal, pet."

Tala did so on her command and they were enveloped in the portal before emerging into a dark dusty lair. The walls were of stone and the tables were littered with vials and spellbooks.

"This is where you live?" Circe snickered. "The great and powerful Tala happens to live in this dusty old dump? The Legion's headquarters must be a 6 Star hotel for you."

"Don't have your own lair, Circe?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Not after Hippolyata razed it to the ground. You never wondered why I moved to live in Man's world?"

"I just thought you were a coward."

Tala chuckled. She never imagined laughing and siding with Wonder Woman.

"Funny you insult the very person who can change you back, Diana," Circe said. "With my magic I can return your beauty and form. That is what matters to you, isn't it?"

Diana considered.

"Pledge your loyalty and I'll change you back to your human self."

Diana hated her gorilla form and would have gladly have conceded to Circe. She looked directly into Circe's eyes confidently and said, "No matter what I am or look like, I will always be an Amazon. And beauty is irrelevant to us Amazons."

"Is it?" Circe said. "If you say so…" she raised her hands and they glowed a purple aura.

Diana felt her body start to change.

"Let's start with your outfit. Let's make it awfully girly and pretty."

Her armor morphed into a pink ballerina leotard outfit with a tutu to boot. Her boots were replaced with pink high heels. Her golden tiara was now that of a ballerina's. Fake fairy wings on the back were added too.

"Cute. Now, an hourglass figure befitting any woman."

Diana's waist was pinched in and her curves flared out.

"Now onto the face. How about we lighten up your skin, some big plump lips, and a ton of makeup."

Diana felt her skin tingle. Her thin lips plump up and push out. Her face caked with heavy makeup.

"There we go," Circe said. A mirror materialized into her hands for Diana to see.

"Witch!" Diana yelled, seeing a light skinned gorilla with a ballerina outfit, and a ridiculous face, lips, and curves. "When I break free-"

"Hold that thought. You don't sound girly enough," her hands glowed for a short bit. "There, you were saying?"

"When I break free, Circe, I'll-" she stopped before she could finish her sentence upon realizing how higher pitched she sounded. As if she just inhaled helium. "My voice!"

Circe and Tala broke into laughter.

Circe recovered from her laughter and said, "Alright, enough playing around. Tala, get me the Eye of Mesmer."

Tala was compelled to obey. She casted magic and some artifact materialized into her hands before handing it over.

"Thank you, dear." Circe then aimed the eye shaped artifact at Diana.

Diana braced for whatever was coming.

But it was getting hard to think.

Much harder.

By the time she realized she was being put into a hypnotic trance it was too late.

"Feeling calm, Diana?" Circe teased.

Diana, her eyes half opened, muttered, "Yes."

"Good. So, let's start rewriting your identity," she grinned. "Your name was Diana and you were a princess of Themyscera."

"Name was Diana… princess of Themyscera…"

"And daughter of Hippolyta."

Diana repeated that.

"You were a strong, wise, beautiful Amazon."

"Strong, wise, beautiful Amazon…"

"Until one day, under orders of Hippolyta, you tried to stop me. You however failed and as a result of being my captive, I transformed you into a gorilla to reflect your brutish nature."

"Transformed into gorilla… brutish nature…"

"In addition I reduced your intelligence so much to the point you struggle with speaking English."

"Reduced intelligence… struggle with English…"

"Because you've gotten so dumb, you rely on me, your master, to think for you."

"Gotten so dumb… rely on master Circe to think for me…"

"Now for the final touch," Circe said, ecstatic, "Because you love looking and sounding awfully feminine, you name is no longer Diana Prince or Wonder Woman. Your real name is Girly Gorilla. You love your gorilla form and you only transform to your human form as a disguise."

"No longer Diana Prince or Wonder Woman…. Real name Girly Gorilla… love being gorilla… ugly human form a disguise…"

"Excellent," Circe remarked. The Eye of Mesmer stopped glowing and Wonder Woman awoke from the trance. "What is your name and how are you feeling, Diana?"

She rubbed her forehead before uttering in broken English, "Diana? Me Girly Gorilla! Me look fabulous and girly! Thank you, master Circe!" The once proud, strong and unbroken Wonder Woman curtseyed in her ballerina outfit and submitted to her new master.


End file.
